


一个写着写着就变 味 了的蛇詹故事

by feifeiadele



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeiadele/pseuds/feifeiadele
Summary: 将近一个月没有写过故事了，果然一写就充满阴间（。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 3





	一个写着写着就变 味 了的蛇詹故事

动物au的蛇詹，波斯猫蛇蛇（下称格兰特）x黄色小土狗（…）詹詹（下称詹姆斯）

格兰特是养尊处优，含着金汤勺出生的大小姐，战斗力很强，性格聪明冷静，但有时候会显露出丧失理性的一面，尤其是对于太过在意的事物，会走极端

詹姆斯从小就在外面流浪，乐观又善良，总是高高兴兴的，蠢直男狗子，喜欢撩漂亮的女动物，其实很聪明，第六感非常灵敏，然而在感情方面就特别迟钝

饥饿的詹姆斯溜进格兰特家偷东西吃，结果还没吃几口就被格兰特发现了，波斯猫一爪子按倒詹姆斯，力气很大，詹姆斯被压的动不了，只能向格兰特求饶

格兰特倒也不稀罕这些食物，作为血统纯正的波斯猫，他要什么有什么，只是不喜欢属于自己的东西被别的动物占用，因此格兰特决定使用可怕的方式惩罚詹姆斯，但詹姆斯并不怕疼，也没什么可失去的，于是格兰特想了一会，忽然拍了下黄狗子的小臀，说你让我鈤，我就给你点吃的，还可以带走

格兰特原本以为，像詹姆斯这样的钢铁直狗子，肯定不会答应自己这样侮辱性的要求的，没想到詹姆斯把嘴里的肉三两口吃完，然后就撅起圆乎乎的小臀，闭上眼睛说，那你快一点哦，我还要把食物带给外面的朋友吃呢，如果天晚了我就不能带着肉回去了

看到詹姆斯如此不做抵抗，格兰特有点惊讶，再加上他发现詹姆斯也挺漂亮的，于是就按着他嘿咻嘿咻地鈤，詹姆斯看起来似乎是第一次被鈤，咬着爪爪又疼又爽地呻吟着，而格兰特从没想到这只看上去黄不溜秋的土狗，鈤起来感觉居然这样好，他一边越鈤越猛，一边低下头凑到詹姆斯耳边问他，你是第一次被鈤吧？为什么刚才那样直接就答应了呢？

詹姆斯被鈤得呜呜咽咽的，根本说不出话来，直到格兰特释放到他体内，他自己也呜咽着设在毛茸茸的肚子上，才声音小小地回答墨色红眼的波斯猫说，因为你让我吃饱了呀，而且还准许我带一些食物到外面去吃，像我这样的土狗，只要有吃的，还要强求什么呢？

听了詹姆斯的话，格兰特不知道自己为什么，但他就是很不高兴，于是再次按住詹姆斯，又鈤了他一次，然后才心满意足地抚摸詹姆斯毛茸茸的后背，问他是不是只要有吃的，其他动物鈤他也可以？詹姆斯从gc的余韵中恢复过来，愣愣地回答说，怎么会呢？普通动物不可能提出要鈤战败者这样的要求的，他们只会让战败者臣服于他们，还有，我今天是因为偷吃被抓又打不过你才只能答应你的要求的，在外面我可从来没有输过别人，不过我也从来没收过其他动物做小弟，因为嫌麻烦

作为出身名贵的波斯猫，格兰特并不缺少跟随者，更不缺少那些所谓的小弟，但或许是因为詹姆斯鈤起来感觉太好了，或许是没有看到詹姆斯被鈤时哭泣哀求的模样让他感觉不爽，于是格兰特又对詹姆斯说，你可以带走吃的，不过必须也成为我的小弟，我给你一个铃铛，它响了，你就必须到我这里来

詹姆斯有了吃的，就很高兴，叼起装着食物的袋子，又让格兰特把铃铛系在自己脖子上，然后甩着短尾巴快快乐乐地离开了，格兰特站在猫爬架上看着詹姆斯的背影，发现这只土黄狗在使用一种特别的方式来平衡被鈤后酸软的后身，脖子上的小银铃铛叮咚作响，波斯猫舔了舔爪子，心想希望这只黄狗能让自己的生活有趣些，他不想再来也没关系，因为那个小银铃铛有控制功能，只要召唤，那只系着铃铛的动物就必须到自己这里来

然而格兰特又没想到的是，詹詹虽然上次被他鈤得很惨，几天后却又主动跑过来了，问格兰特需要自己帮他做什么吗？波斯猫反问詹姆斯说你想要什么，詹姆斯说上次从你家带走的食物真好吃，我的朋友们都吃的很开心，只要你再让我带走食物，我就帮你做事情

波斯猫倒没有什么需要一只从外面来的土黄狗帮忙的，重要的事情自有他得力下属去做，不重要的事情暂时没有，而且他吃过午餐，还不想鈤詹姆斯多汁美味的小臀，于是他对詹姆斯说，那你来陪我聊聊天吧，小土狗疑惑地歪着头汪了一声，直到格兰特不耐烦地催促，才扑腾着小肉垫窜到格兰特身边

詹姆斯趴在软绒绒的毯子上，肚子贴着地毯，下巴搭在两只前爪上，一边抬头观赏着格兰特家的装潢一边与波斯猫聊天，格兰特原本以为詹姆斯这样从出生起就在外流浪的土狗子，能聊天的内容也就局限于吃吃喝喝，撩漂亮女动物，还有跟其他狗子打架之类，没想到詹姆斯居然是一只学识渊博的狗子，懂得很多高深的知识，与贵族猫咪格兰特相谈甚欢，格兰特十分惊喜，却又很疑惑，于是询问詹詹是从哪里学到这些知识的

詹姆斯告诉他，几年前的冬天，自己因为太饿又找不到食物，就到一户人家去偷吃的，结果那户人家的老先生不仅给了他很多肉，留下他住着，还送给他一本书和一个狗子翻译器，这样自己就可以读懂人类的文字了，詹姆斯当时好奇地问那个老先生为什么要对自己这样好，老先生叹了口气说因为他看到詹姆斯就想起了家里以前养过后来跑掉的一只黄狗，詹姆斯在老先生家待了两个多月，每天都在努力学习新知识，还帮老先生整理拖鞋，而当春天来临时，詹姆斯想要出去玩，老先生没有阻拦他，只是叹息着说你走吧，这或许是我们最后一次见面了，于是詹姆斯边走边往回看，后来就在老先生家附近住了下来，一个星期后，老先生因病去世了，詹姆斯埋伏在角落里目送殡仪馆送走了老先生，之后的几年，黄狗子在老先生去世的那一天会叼一束百合送到他的墓碑前

格兰特听完詹姆斯的故事，沉默了很长时间，他生性凉薄，即使对自己的饲养者也没有特别深厚的感情，只是詹姆斯谈及到那位曾经与他有恩的老先生时显示出的肃穆神态实在令猫感动，不过格兰特也没有掉眼泪，只是低声说了句很抱歉听到这些，然后又岔开话题，与詹姆斯聊起了其他的事情

詹姆斯有一个很好的地方在于，他不仅知识渊博，智商也很高，而且从来不自作聪明，不懂的事情他就直接说自己不懂，虚心向格兰特请教，而波斯猫很欣赏詹姆斯这样的狗子，与他聊得更起劲了，他自己从詹姆斯那里也学到了一些新的东西，因为格兰特作为贵族猫咪，某些生活实际的知识懂得不如詹姆斯多，所以他们俩都聊的很高兴，聊着聊着就从分开到贴到一起了，格兰特的左前爪靠在詹姆斯的右前爪上，他们的尾巴摇晃着甩到对方臀上，而波斯猫格兰特只有快乐到不行的时候才会摇晃自己漂亮细长的墨黑色尾巴，待到天色渐晚，詹姆斯要回去了，格兰特对他的定位已经从一只平凡无奇的土黄狗升级为一位可以交心的挚友了

就这样，黄狗子詹姆斯每过几天都会来波斯猫格兰特家陪他聊天，有时候格兰特则让他协助自己做一些琐碎又亲密的小事，如给波斯猫梳理毛发，制作新的铃铛挂饰，让格兰特给詹姆斯舔毛毛，扎漂亮的小辫子等。詹姆斯很聪明又性格友善，格兰特与他相处十分愉快。另一个重要的缘由是，詹狗子的多汁小臀味道实在太好，格兰特在遇到詹姆斯前也有不少美丽又柔顺的猫咪主动对他投怀送抱，只是有了他的小土狗后，波斯猫就逐渐远离了以前的那些情猫。每次詹姆斯来格兰特都会鈤他，然后他们在gc后带着舒适的懒散中靠在一起低声聊天，休息好了就在地毯上追逐玩耍，互相舔毛毛

格兰特其实是一只很矜持的波斯猫，从来不愿像普通动物那样到处乱跑，只是因为詹姆斯玩耍时的样子那样快乐，有感染猫心的魔力，于是格兰特就陪着詹姆斯乱跑乱跳，还在詹姆斯仰着肚子蹬腿时走过去舔他的尾巴和小臀，而当小土狗跑累了，波斯猫就按住他再鈤，从黄狗子的温暖毛茸茸与低沉的呻吟中得到无尽的快乐，而詹姆斯离开的时候，格兰特总会让他带走一些营养丰富的食物

格兰特与詹姆斯相处的越久，便越发被这只很有魅力的土黄狗吸引，不过格兰特可是一只血统高贵又出身名门的波斯猫，他总是名门淑女做派，矜持优雅高高在上，从不显露感情，他对待詹姆斯虽然很照顾，却时常在詹姆斯很想跟他一起玩的时候疏远他，因为波斯猫认为只有施加恩惠的同时保持距离，才能让交往的对象永远臣服于自己，不过性格单纯的小土狗倒没有想这么多，他只是觉得格兰特对自己很好，又很聪明，与格兰特做朋友时他一直都很快乐，即使被猫咪鈤得后身酸软，他也逐渐体会到特别的快乐，于是他对格兰特非常友善，总是依偎着他

波斯猫对此感到异常满足，他喜欢小傻狗看着他时全心全意信任忠诚的模样，甚至想过要让詹姆斯就住在自己家，但被黄狗子礼貌地拒绝了，因为他还要带食物给外面的朋友们吃，格兰特也就放弃了这个念头，反正詹姆斯是只属于他一只猫的小土狗，其他动物都夺不走他的詹詹

然而有一天，一只从属于海德拉的情报员猫咪向格兰特汇报，说詹姆斯在外面与一只漂亮女狗在角落里耳鬓厮磨互相舔毛，甚至还轻咬了彼此的尾巴，而这在动物界是只有恋人之间才会做出的举动，格兰特起初还不太在意，他乖巧忠诚的小土狗，他的好詹詹，怎么会背着他去找女朋友呢？然而几天后詹姆斯来找格兰特的时候，居然主动对他提起自己找到了女朋友的事情，土黄狗快乐地摇晃着可爱的短尾巴，他脖子上波斯猫几个月前送给的他的小银铃铛也在随着他的摇晃动作而叮咚作响，格兰特第一次在詹姆斯面前愤怒到失去理智，他压倒他的狗子，一口咬住詹姆斯脆弱的咽喉，带着杀意低声威胁，质问詹姆斯为什么要背叛自己，詹姆斯被格兰特咬的脖子疼，呜咽地挣扎，格兰特这才松开他，于是詹姆斯很疑惑地问波斯猫，为什么要说自己背叛了他？

格兰特生气过度，反而阴森森地笑起来，他说你已经被我鈤过那么多次了，还不够满足吗？非要到外面去找别的银剑女狗？你是属于我的，只能属于我！

詹姆斯再次愣住了，过了很久他才回答，我很抱歉…我以为你鈤我只是因为我鈤起来很舒服呢，而且我和你相处的很好，你是我的朋友，所以才…对不起，以后我会接受漂亮女猫给你认识的。这下子换格兰特一脸懵了，他说，我要你给我介绍漂亮女猫做什么？詹姆斯回答说你不是生气我先有了女朋友，却没有带上你吗？所以我就要介绍漂亮又温柔的女猫给你，这样你也有女朋友啦。格兰特哽住，他从来没想到他的小土狗居然拥有企 业 级 理 解，看着眼神清澈天真的詹姆斯，贵族猫咪格兰特心中百感交集，最终他决定按下按钮，于是詹姆斯脖子上小银铃铛启动，黄狗子呜咽一声晕过去了

詹姆斯被格兰特关在了自己家，第二天格兰特过来，连着几个小时立在詹姆斯身边的猫爬架上保持缄默，反而是黄狗子比较活泼，不停询问波斯猫为什么要把他绑起来？是在做游戏吗？格兰特看着小土狗那傻乎乎的模样，欲火和怒火同时席卷了他的理智，于是他从猫爬架上跳下来压住詹姆斯，舔了舔毛茸茸的小臀就插入进去，比以往任何一次都要猛烈疯狂地鈤他，詹姆斯只能呜咽着趴伏在地上，身体颤抖，他听见格兰特一改平时冷静优雅的贵族猫咪模样，爪子刺进他的肩膀抓得他生疼，低吼着对他叫到你这个白痴！听不懂猫话我不介意再说的明白些，你是只属于我的所有物，不许交往女朋友，也不许跟别人说话，你只能被我鈤，只能跟我待在一起，只能喜欢我！

格兰特沉浸于詹姆斯的多汁小臀中，过载的负面情绪让他鈤了很多次，尽管詹姆斯是体力相当出众的强壮狗子，也被格兰特鈤晕了，之后波斯猫温柔地舔舐詹姆斯柔软丰厚的身体，他已经认清了自己的心，明白了这只小土狗在他心中的真正定位，格兰特决心要让詹詹成为独属于他一只猫的。詹姆斯再次醒来时已经被格兰特关在最豪华也最严密的地下室了，振金项圈将他束缚，格兰特每天为他带去可口的珍馐与华美的首饰，充满柔情地在他耳边呼唤他的小名詹詹，舔舐土黄狗柔软的肚子，又一遍接一遍地鈤詹姆斯，然而詹狗子看上去无精打采，也不太吃，也不太玩，很沮丧的样子，波斯猫鈤他的时候，就又柔顺又消极地呜呜咽咽

转眼间半个多月过去了，格兰特的小土狗变得越来越沉默寡言，再也不像以前那样快乐，无论格兰特怎样温柔地对待詹姆斯，詹狗子都不再活泼地同他玩耍，波斯猫很难过，于是问詹姆斯，自己还有哪里做的让他不满意吗？为什么詹姆斯不再喜欢自己了？詹姆斯声音很小地回答，说我…我没有不喜欢你啊，只是我没想到你不喜欢我，以前我还以为我们是朋友，但你似乎很讨厌我。

格兰特梳了梳他的狗子长（zhang）长（chang）了不少的毛毛，专注地凝视着詹姆斯的眼睛说詹詹…我的詹詹…我好爱你…然而詹姆斯被格兰特告白之后，既没有快乐也没有拒绝，只是又低声重复一句，不，你很讨厌我，否则不会把我关在这里。于是格兰特叹息着低下头，舔舐詹姆斯敏感的腿间，小臀水淋淋的，他声音轻到近乎飘渺，我只是不想和别人分享我的爱人，那天你告诉我你有了女朋友，我嫉妒到想要毁灭一切，只有你陪伴在我身边，我才能得到安宁。于是詹姆斯不再说话了，只是安静地趴在毯子上…

…………

结局有两种（唐突结局）

第一种是詹狗子始终被波斯猫囚禁，后来格兰特还给詹姆斯服用加了激素的狗粮，改造了狗子的身体，让詹姆斯怀上了自己的孩子，却在生完小宝宝们之后就因为太过抑郁而离世了，格兰特悲痛欲绝，叼着詹狗子的遗体来到地下室的地下室，那里有一个振金打造的棺材，波斯猫与他身体渐冷的小土狗在地下室的地下室里的振金棺材中相拥而眠，就此一睡不醒，地下室的波斯猫宝宝和土黄狗宝宝们则被路过的一对橘猫夫妻，阿狮和狼狼收养了（狮 狼 大 胜 利）

（完全的，彻底的be）

第二种是有一天詹姆斯被外星射线击中，变成人类，然后逃出了格兰特家的地下室，到外面去与他的土狗朋友们，也叫咆哮突击队，躲避海德拉的情报网，然而格兰特也被外星射线击中成为了人类，又在海德拉猫猫们的协助下，过去了近十年的时间，格兰特与他的海德拉成功统治世界，成为了地球的主宰，建立了海德拉毒菜政府。不过人类詹姆斯这几年也没有闲着，他与咆哮突击队都被外星射线击中，成为了战斗力超强的半兽人，既能像人类那样活动，也拥有野兽的敏锐五感，于是他们被特种军队选中，接受严格的培训，很快便升级成为抗击海德拉毒菜政府的重要因素，几年后詹姆斯已经成为反抗军的最高层将领之一，他和他手下的咆哮突击队是海德拉毒菜政府的最大的眼中钉

格兰特再次见到詹姆斯时，他们已经是各自阵营的首领了。詹姆斯没有和格兰特叙旧，只是隔着两边的军队将波斯猫很久以前送给他，后来他成为人类就破裂了的小银铃铛扔还给了格兰特。而海德拉至高领袖安静地看着他，并没有伸手去接，只是也对着詹姆斯扔了一个他还是詹狗子时送给自己的小首饰，然后他们遥遥地望向对方，静默无言，最终詹姆斯先开口，对自己这边的军队说，可以发动攻击了。然后两边的军队便开始战斗，反抗军和海德拉都各有伤亡，之后他们回去，分别休养生息，而后又进入了新一轮的战斗

那天也是詹姆斯和格兰特最后一次隔着遥远的距离看向对方，后来他们再也没有距离那样近了，只是在各自的阵营中下达命令，持续不断的抗争与战斗延续了几十年，最终双方达到了平衡的共赢局面，海德拉不再毒菜，反抗军则作为重要组成部分为国家管理机构的正常运行发挥作用，世界终于恢复了祥和与宁静，然而很多年前的一只波斯猫和一只土黄狗却再也没有联络过。暮年的格兰特和詹姆斯分别在各自的府邸中离开了人世，然而他们遗嘱的开头却再次达到了几十年未有的默契，他们都请活着的人将自己与对方合葬在一起。最终波斯猫格兰特与他的小土狗詹詹还是和另一个结局的他们一样，永远沉睡在同一个墓碑下面了

（这是半个he…应该）


End file.
